


Knight in Shining Armor

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Medieval/Royalty AUIris West is the Princess of Central Kingdom. Barry Allen is a palace guard with the ambition of becoming a knight and marrying Iris. Those dreams seem hopeless till he gains super human speed and becomes a mysterious vigilante known as The Knight.





	1. Pining for The Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea where I'm going with this one.

Barry Allen became a palace guard in his adolescence after his mother's murder and the exile of his father for the crime. King Joesph was a benevolent ruler who was one of the few to believe in Henry Allen's innocence. Barry took his job as a guard very seriously and aspired to knighthood one day. Barry also hoped to one day win the heart of Princess Iris. He got to know her well over the years and was smitten by her beauty, kind heart, quick wit, and poetic talent. 

While Barry was well liked by The Princess, he was not naive enough to think he could ever marry her. She had foreign Princes, Dukes, Earls, and heirs to the thrones in neighboring kingdoms vying for her affection. To Barry's delight, none had been successful thus far. He cherished all the time he got to spend with The Princess and dreaded her inevitable betrothal to another man. 

"My father worries I'll never be satisfied." Iris confessed to Barry one day after she rejected yet another suitor.

Barry tried and failed to bite back his smile. "I admire your high standards, Your Highness. You deserve a man of nobility, valor, kindness, and above all, one who makes you happy. It would upset me greatly to see you wed someone you were not madly in love with."

"Thank you, Barry." Iris said. "Speaking of high standards, will any maiden in the kingdom ever become your wife?"

Heat rose in Barry and color filled his cheeks. He swallowed. "The right maiden is out there. I just have to be lucky enough to find her."

"You've found Lady Patty Spivot." Iris teased.

Barry felt even more embarrassed. "She's an extraordinary guard. I like her as a companion."

"But, you don't love her?" Iris was suddenly serious. 

Barry shook his head. "I'm flattered by her interest in me, truly. I should be proud to marry the daughter of a Marquess, but I cannot in good conscious marry her for social convenience. She deserves a husband who loves her."

"You deserve someone who loves you too, Barry. You're an honorable man who would make a fine husband."

Barry smiled from ear to ear. 

"Well," Iris sighed. "I suppose we'll both remain single till we find that one great love. The kind poets write about" she mused. "My Sir Orfeo is taking his time."

"He should hurry. You're worth being on time for."

 

For months, the town inventor, Harrison Wells boasted about his latest invention: the particle accelerator. He claimed it would change mankind's understanding of the universe. Barry was fascinated by the scientific possibilities of this machine. He intended to be there in the town square when Wells switched it on, but was scheduled for guard duty at the time. 

Initially disappointed by his assignment, he perked up when Princess Iris came to keep him company. They talked and laughed. Barry was starting to feel grateful to be on duty rather than watching the accelerator turn on.

"INTRUDER!" bellowed the voice of another guard from the hall. 

Barry brandished his sword. "Stand behind me, Princess." he commanded. 

This was the first time an intruder had entered the castle. Barry hoped Iris couldn't hear the pounding of his heart or see the sweat beading on his forehead. Seconds felt like hours as he waited for a possible attacker to burst threw the door. His fear only intensified as time passed. Iris remained directly behind him. Barry felt her breath on his neck. 

When the door eventually opened, it was Captain Sing of the Guard informing him that the intruder had been captured and they were no longer under threat.

Iris let out a heavy sigh, she grabbed Barry's arm to steady herself.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, unable to speak as she was still catching her breath.

Barry held her hands, a gesture that was probably too friendly for a royal and a guard, but she didn't seem to mind. "Your Highness, I would never let anyone hurt you." Barry said.

"I know. I've just never been so scared before." Iris said. She leaned in further to hug Barry. Her face in his chest and his head chin resting on her head.

Barry wished he could stay and comfort Iris a while longer, but he knew he was needed upstairs. He held her tight and breathed her in before letting go. "I must meet with the other guards. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Iris put on a brave face. "I understand."

Barry wanted to say 'I love you' more than anything. It physically pained him to turn and walk away from Iris when she was in need of more reassurance. He cursed his duty of physically protecting The Princess which neglected to emotionally protect her. The meeting was dull and all Barry thought of was Iris. Captain Sing explained that the intruder was a known criminal, Leonard Snart. Sing suspects Snart broke into the palace to steal a large diamond recently gifted to the West family.

"Allen!" Sing called, getting Barry's attention. "Since you seem so unenthused by tonight's events, why don't you stay behind and write the incident report?"

The other guards sneered as they cleaned out of the room. Barry huffed and sat down at a desk to write the report. He was distracted by the claps of thunder. A storm must've started. The raindrops falling on the skylight window wear also distracting. Barry got up to seal the window. As he pulled the steel chain, he saw a bright flash of lightning. 

Then, everything went black.


	2. It's Still Beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry awakens after weeks of laying unconscious and discovers new abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left nice comments on chapter 1. I wasn't expecting such a positive response. I know a lot of people were really looking forward to more chapters, so I hope this one doesn't disappoint. I looked up info about medieval medicine to write this chapter. It's pretty interesting stuff.

The blackness was all consuming. Barry had no thoughts, no feelings. The next thing he could remember was a bright light. His eyes blinked open and he saw the outline of a woman standing over him. He became aware of his surroundings, he was in a hospital bed. Barry sat up. 

"You're up." The woman commented. She removed a large book from a shelf and began flipping through the pages, apparently searching for a particular one. "I'm Dr. Snow."

"Who are you? What happened?" Barry asked.

"There was an explosion when Harrison Wells turned on his particle accelerator. It counteracted with a thunder storm and a blot of lightning struck you. You've been unconscious for more than a fortnight, some believed you dead. Thankfully, Harrison Wells was able to convince The King that you were still alive before you were buried prematurely."

Dr. Snow found and read whatever page in her book she was looking for. Barry was trying to process what she told him. "I was struck by lightning?"

Dr. Snow didn't answer. She pulled the blanket off Barry and he suddenly realized there were leaches on his body.

Dr. Snow removed them one at a time. "You're body is fascinating. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. The leeches are supposed to drain you of some blood, so that your illness drains along with it. With other patients, the leeches finish. With you, it's as if they can't get enough. I think your liver is producing blood with properties unlike those of normal blood. Despite your lack of awareness, your humorous fluids seem to be balanced." When the last leech was off of him, Barry sighed in relief. 

"I'm alright?" Barry couldn't believe it. "I've... I've been asleep for a fortnight?"

Dr. Snow nodded. "I'm afraid so. The King and The Princess were deeply concerned. You're perplexing condition caused much speculation around the kingdom. Harrison Wells is interested in your case."

She kept talking, but Barry had stopped listening. "Princess Iris was here?"

"Yes. She came to visit you often, she's quite talkative considering you could say nothing in response."

Barry got out of the bed and hastily dressed himself.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Snow all but shouted.

"I must go to the palace and see The Princess." Barry told her. "Thank you for saving my life." he called as he rushed out the door. 

 

Princess Iris noticed the absence of Barry in her every activity. She never thought about what a large part of her life he was until he was no longer there. She She missed his morning greeting as she ate her breakfast. She missed their conversations. She missed his smile. Iris found herself subconsciously going to the posts Barry would typically be stationed at just for reality to set in and upset all over again. She heard the guards whispering about Barry's condition. Most believed he would never regain consciousness and Iris forced herself not think about that possibility. 

Visiting Barry in the hospital was painful. Iris rejoiced in seeing his face, but hated how he lay there, unmoving. She kept him informed on the happenings of the kingdom. She told him how she was dreading the upcoming arrival of a Prince from Keystone Kingdom and how Leonard Snart escaped from prison. Iris knew that Barry would have ideas about where Snart could be hiding or who might be assisting him. She also knew that Barry would provide her reassurance and comfort after what was sure to be a disastrous meeting with another suitor. Iris liked to imagine what Barry might say or do. She began talking aloud to Barry and answered herself with his imagined reply. King Joseph worried for her sanity. 

Iris was strolling through the garden and pretending to talk with Barry when she saw Barry appear. Iris stopped in her tracks and stared. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Perhaps, she was going insane. When she reopened her eyes, Barry was still there. She inched closer to him and his smile widened.

"Barry?" Iris said tentatively, "You're awake?"

Barry was walking closer to Iris as well. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in enthusiasm. They locked eyes as he set her down.

"I was going to visit you later on today, at the hospital. Dr. Snow was taking care of you- Um, should you be on your feet? Are you feeling-" 

"Princess," Barry cut off her babbling. "I'm ok."

Iris hugged him again. "Everyone thought you died. But, Harrison Wells explained that even though you were unable to move or speak, if your heart kept beating it meant that you were still alive."

Barry took The Princess' hand and placed it over his heart. "It's still beating." he assured her.

Iris smiled. "It feels really fast."

Barry was thrilled to be reunited with his love. To him, it felt like mere moments since they parted, but it was still too long. Her happiness at his return was greatest thing he could've possibly woken up to. Barry admired her until a gardener falling from his ladder while trimming a tree caught Barry's attention. It seemed to happen in slow motion. It took an unrealistically long time for the gardener to hit the ground. Princess Iris jolted at the sound of his fall.

"Are you alright?" she approached the gardener.

"Fine, thank you." he said as he clamored to his feet. 

Barry could not believe his eyes. Surely, it was just an illusion. A trick his eyes were playing on him because he was asleep for so long. Iris turned back to Barry and smiled again.

"My father will be so pleased to see you." Iris said. She took his arm and walked with him towards the palace. 

 

King Joseph was meeting with Guard Captain Sing and several of the highest ranking knights. They discussed Leonard Snart's assemble of criminals they labeled as, The Rouges. Princess Iris and Barry came up to the door but were halted by a guard.

"You cannon enter. The King is in the middle of an important meeting." the guard informed them.

"My father will want to see that Barry Allen is alive and awake at once. I'm going in." Iris pushed her way passed the guard and opened the door.

Everyone in the chamber looked up as Barry and The Princess walked in. King Joseph gaped at the sight. He walked away from his desk and the hoard of men gathered around it. He walked up to Barry without breaking eye contact. For a moment, he reached out his arms, as if he wanted to hug Barry but thought better of it. He clapped a hand onto Barry's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're awake." he told Barry.

"Your majesty," a knight named Oliver said, interrupting the tender moment. "Snart and Rory may attempt to steal the diamond again now that it's been moved to the kingdom's museum."

"Leonard Snart escaped?" Barry gasped.

"Another unfortunate event that occurred that night." King Joseph said. "Mark Mardon helped him break out of Iron Heights. His ol' pal Mick Rory was last seen with Snart. We suspect they'll be after the diamond again soon."

"They wouldn't dare enter the palace again though, right?" Iris asked, fear in her voice.

"I doubt it. Snart is evil but brilliant. He'll know about the change of location. Nevertheless, Barry, I want you to stay by my daughter's side to assure her safety tonight."

"Of course, your majesty." Barry eagerly accepted the job. He'd never turn down the opportunity to be with Iris.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we must prepare the knights at the museum for potential threats." King Joseph went back to his desk.

Barry was escorting Iris back to her bedchamber. They happily chatted along the way. Suddenly, a torch on the wall fell from it's place. The fire came dangerously close to Princess Iris. Barry saw it happen in slow motion. Before he could even think, he was moving to grab the torch and prevent the fire from harming Iris.

"Oh!" Iris shrieked.

Time resumed it's normal pace. Barry looked at Iris and then to the torch in his hand. 

"Thank you." Iris said. "How were you able to catch it so quickly?"

"I-I'm not sure." Barry answered honestly. He hung the torch back on the wall, making certain it was secure in it's place before taking Iris to her bedchamber.


End file.
